Disposable feminine absorbent articles, or feminine pads, are used by women during their menstrual cycles. Women also use these feminine absorbent articles as an everyday pantyliner in order to provide a feeling of freshness or dryness throughout the day. These absorbent articles must continuously be replaced during the day with a new absorbent article in order to prevent leakage and to ensure that the wearer at all times senses a high level of freshness and dryness. Discretion in the use of these products is also an aim for both the manufacturers and the users. Women are not at all occasions at their home or otherwise conveniently near a supply of absorbent articles, and it may be necessary to carry along a small supply of absorbent articles. Thus, feminine absorbent articles have been designed to be carried conveniently in a pocket or in a woman's handbag. However, an even more discreet way of carrying along the feminine absorbent articles is by using absorbent articles made up of more than one stacked absorbent pad which are releasably attached to each other and which conveniently allows the user to remove and to dispose the topmost feminine absorbent pad when needed and to reveal a clean and fresh absorbent pad underneath.
The stacked feminine absorbent pads are attached to each other, for example, by adhesive or by embossing. The attachment between the stacked absorbent pads may be provided only along the edges or throughout the entire backsheet of the overlaying articles. The stacked absorbent pads should adhere sufficiently to each other, so that the pads stay in place and not detach from each other, causing inconvenience or discomfort to the wearer. The adherence between the first and second absorbent pads should also not be too strong, rendering the removal of the first absorbent pad from the underlying absorbent pad difficult. Different solutions have previously been presented to facilitate the successive removal of the stacked absorbent pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,932 discloses a multi-tiered feminine pad, constructed for successive removal of the pads, the middle pad is smaller with edges located inwardly of the edges of the first and second layer.
US 2009/0287171 discloses a layered absorbent product constructed for successive removal of the layers. Temporal adhesive is provided along the edges and a gap is formed in an adhesive-free portion.
WO 95/29655 discloses a product in which the first layers are longer than the lower layers in order to provide grip portions extending outside the layers beneath.
In view of the above solutions there still exists a need to facilitate the successive removal of the absorbent articles made up of more than one stacked absorbent pad. There is furthermore still a need for absorbent articles made up of more than one stacked absorbent pad which may be manufactured by a simple manufacturing process.